


Unsure

by tomcollins



Category: Bravely Default: Flying Fairy
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, F/F, Mutual Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-15
Updated: 2014-07-15
Packaged: 2018-02-08 23:39:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1960569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomcollins/pseuds/tomcollins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"My goodness Edea! Are you alright?" She exclaims. </p><p>Edea freezes and opens her eyes. Her face goes pale when she sees Agnés standing by the doorway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unsure

**Author's Note:**

> I got a prompt from a friend to write this and I think I got a little carried away....
> 
> Wrote this on my iPod so sorry for any mistakes

Agnés awakes from her sleep with a start, choking on spit and sweat. She blushes and covers her mouth, although there's no one there to see it anyway. She waits for herself to calm down. What a terrible dream! Something in the back of Agnés' mind... Something in her stomach... She needed to tell someone about it. She knew Tiz would be asleep... And there's no way she was talking to Ringabel... There was only one other person left. Agnés climbed out of her bed and adjusted her  
nightgown. She inhaled deeply and walked out into the hall of the inn and towards Edea's room. The door was slightly open when she arrived so she muttered a quiet "hello?" And peeked around the doorframe.

Edea was in bed and at first glance she appeared asleep. Her eyes were closed but Agnés noticed her shoulders moving in a way that was too erratic to be breathing. She furrowed her brow at the girl... What was wrong? Agnés remained silent and observed intently, trying to figure out whatever ailment had befallen the other girl. Agnés listened and heard a faint, slight squelching sound and... Heavy breathing? Edea was having trouble breathing? With that Agnés entered the room, desperate to help.

"My goodness Edea! Are you alright?" She exclaims. 

Edea freezes and opens her eyes. Her face goes pale when she sees Agnés standing by the doorway. She sits up and removes her hand from her panties with the snap of elastic. 

"A-Agnés! W-what the hell are you doing?" Edea says, flustered.

Agnés steps closer to Edea making her blush deeper and cover her face with her other hand. 

"I came to talk and it's seems that you're not well!" She replies, her voice full of worry.

"C-couldnt you see I was in the middle of something?" 

"In the middle of what?" 

Edea blinks at the vestal.

"Agnés... Don't you know what I was doing?" She asks, lowering her hand from her face.

"Well... No, I thought you were sick" she says. 

Edea shifts a little.

"Haven't you ever... Masturbated?" She asks.

"I'm not sure of I know what you mean" Agnés frowns.

Edea blinks again. It makes sense that she hasn't before... Being raised how she was. The thought still surprised Edea. A thought crossed her mind and she tried to shake it off, but no... It was a good idea. 

"Well... I could show you how to do it if you want... It's really fun, feels great and helps you sleep!" She grins.

Agnés thinks about it. Help her sleep? Well something to help her sleep better would be grand!

"Yes! Please show me this act of... Mastur-?" She looks at Edea.

Edea laughs.

"Masturbation..." 

"Yes!" She nods.

Edea grins and gets out of her bed, walking over to the door and locking it before returning to the bed.

"Um, Edea, may I ask why you locked the door?" Agnés asks.

Edea sighs.

"This... Is something private... You don't want people walking in on you... Now come here" Edea says, patting the bed. 

Agnés walks over and sits on the edge daintily. When Edea pats the bed again she sighs and sits facing the other girl. Edea thinks for a moment about how to proceed. 

"Ok, Agnés, please don't freak out but for this I'm going to need you too take off your clothes" she says.

Agnés glares at the girl in shock and covers her breasts. 

"Excuse me!" She exclaims.

"Agnés please, it's ok. We're both friends and I promise you it's worth it!" 

"U-unacceptable!" 

Edea sighs.

"If it makes you feel better I'll go first" she says, shifting up onto her knees and rolling up her nightdress. Agnés gasps and looks away and Edea continues. Once her nightdress is off she takes off her panties and sits back down.

"Agnés, look" she commands.

Agnés turns her head slowly like a child being caught doing something naughty. She chokes slightly when she sees Edea naked. Despite her blush Edea gives Agnés an encouraging smile. Agnés gulps and nods, doing the same. Edea admired Agnés' body for a solid minute before saying anything.

"Ok! Now we can get onto the fun part!" She says.

"Um... What do I do?" Agnés asks, shifting uncomfortably.

"Just sit back, watch, and copy me" Edea says with a wink.

Edea scoots back so her back is against the headboard and spreads her legs. Agnés' eyes widen. 

"E-Edea!" She gasps, borderline horrified at the lewd behaviour.

"Agnés, just, copy me ok?" 

Agnés pauses and then shifts so she's in a similar position with clear view of Edea. Edea grins and spreads herself, pressing a finger to her clit.

"Put your finger here for a sec..." She instructs.

Agnés hesitates but then follows through. When she presses the small bud she jerks her hand away. She glares up at the younger girl but then stops when she sees her slightly glazed over look, Her finger rubbing circles on her clit, her eyes on Agnés' face, urging her to persevere. Agnés bites the inside of her lip and puts her finger back. She moves it a little in a similar way to Edea, ignoring how sensitive it felt. Edea pauses and swallows. 

"In case you didn't know, that's called your clitoris... It's only job is to make you feel good..." She explains, rubbing it a little more as she speaks. 

Edea stops that and moves her hand down to her entrance.

"Can you feel that?" She asks when she sees Agnés do the same.

"F-feel what?" She frowns in reply.

"The wetness?" 

"There is none" 

"You're not wet?" 

"Um... No?" 

"Oh..." 

Edea removes her hands and thinks for a moment before crawling over to the other girl. Agnés shifts away as Edea approaches but stops when Edea presses a hand to the side of her face. 

"I can fix that..." She whispers and presses her lips to Agnés'. 

Edea kisses her hard and deep and honestly, it overwhelms Agnés. She squeaks in protest as Edea's lips attack her own and as her tongue slides into the vestal's mouth. Edea pulls away and scoots back to her spot on the bed.

"E-Edea! What was that!" She exclaims.

"Relax! It was just for the demonstration!" Edea laughs.

When Agnés doesn't reply Edea moves her hand back down. 

"Try again now..." She says.

Agnés nods and moves her hand down again also. She lets out a gasp and looks up at the other girl.

"I-it's wet..." She blinks.

Edea nods.

"Are you ready to try the next thing?" Edea asks.

Agnés nods and watches Edea as she slips one finger inside herself. Agnés furrows her brow and Edea nods. Agnés nods back and repeats the action, pushing a single finger inside herself.

"What is the point of this exactly?" She asks.

"Try another one" Edea says, adding her second finger.

Agnés does so and still isn't quite sure what to think. Sure the intrusion feels strange but it's not exactly like the other thing.

"I'm suspecting there's something else?" 

"Well this doesn't always do it for me but..." 

"Well what exactly is the point then?" 

"Just... Curl your fingers..." 

"... Oh lord!" Agnés exclaims, her ass lifting off the bed slightly. 

"See? It feels pretty good" Edea laughs. 

Agnés is only half listening as she curls her fingers again. It feels very good... Better than she would have thought. 

"I usually just do that for a bit and then..." She pauses and takes her fingers out, moving them back to her clit. Agnés takes her own out too, wanting to mimic the other girl. She rubs her clit, it feeling a little better now that she was wet and aroused. Her pace was a lot slower than Edea's. Edea noticed this and smiled, stopping and crawling over and behind Agnés. She sat with her legs on either side of the older girls and resting her head on Agnés' shoulder. 

"Here..." She says softly.

She grabs Agnés' right hand with her left and makes Agnés rub harder and faster. Agnés squeaks but her hips move a little with the movements. Edea moves her right hand to her own clit and starts rubbing it again at the same pace. Agnés' breathing gradually becomes heavier and heavier and eventually Edea lets go of her hand. Agnés, instead of slowing down or keeping the same pace, speeds up even more. Edea closes her eyes, breathing heavily in Agnés' ear.

"Edea!" Agnés calls urgently.

"Hm?" 

"It... It feels really weird... I- I need to stop, something's going to happen..." She pants.

"No! Keep going! You're almost there..." Edea replies.

She's feeling the same way, almost at her peak. She speeds up and speeds down. Agnés' breath gets unbelievably heavy... She breathes in and out in pants until it hitches.

"Ah!" She exclaims, freezing, her hips shaking slightly.

Edea feels the girl shake beneath her and that urges her to and beyond her own orgasm.

"Mmph!" She grunts.

They're both left to recover, Agnés leaning back against Edea, Edea breathing contently.

"Edea! That was... Marvellous... It was indeed fun... And it did feel quite fantastic!" Agnés says, a smile on her face.

"See? I told you..." 

"Thank you!" Agnés smiles contently.

Edea wraps her arms around the girl.

"Well... There are even better things you can do with two people" she smirks.

Agnés looks back at the younger girl.

"I would love it if you taught me"

**Author's Note:**

> I also apologies for any bad writing...yeh


End file.
